


house sitter

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nughty mr gold, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex Games, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, alternative universe, horny belle, house sitter, masturbation kink, prank call, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: mr gold comes home late one night, and while unintentionally spying on his alluring little house sitter.makes an innocent little prank call





	house sitter

**Author's Note:**

> I was unexpectedly inspired by watching scream one early morning.

mr gold had been away on a business trip while away he'd hired a house sitter the lovely belle French,

he didn't usually have people stay in his home but he was expecting a delivery from abroad a rare and delicate item he had long coveted. he was taking no chances with the idiotic postal services not to leave the near priceless item on his doorstep.he knew that he could trust the highly moral and dedicated librarian with the task.

he came home unexpectedly that night a day earlier then he thought he would.he parked his car in the driveway and was greeted with the sight of his home all lit up, just about every light was on he surmised. he shook his head and got out of his car.he walked to the kitchen entrance of his home and through the glass doors he saw the lovely belle French making some popcorn and moving about his kitchen like she belonged there.he watched her as she paced the room talking on the phone smiling brightly she was wearing the sweetest little blouse and the shortest skirt he had ever seen. it made his pulse quicken ogling her bare legs he subconsciously licked his lips leering at her through the glass unbeknownst to her. she ended the call and poured herself a glass of soda using his good crystal.he smiled a wicked idea forming using his cell phone he decided to play a game with his little house sitter just an innocent prank call.blocking his number he placed a call to the house sitter.

he anxiously watched as belle opened the bag of prepared popcorn when the house phone began to ring. she answered it on the 3rd ring.

"hello." she answered fumbling with the phone as she poured out the bag of popcorn into a bowl.

"yes, hello I'm sorry I may have dialed the wrong number." he said poorly disguising his voice.

"yes, well this is mr gold's residents." she said amused by this little game he was playing.

"oh I see, terribly sorry to have troubled you." he said apologetically.

"it's fine, I was just making a little snack." 

"are you alone in the house? he asked peering around the seemingly empty kitchen.

"yes, why? she asked biting her lip.

"such a lovely night to be coop up in doors, what are you doing home alone? he asked with a knowing grin.

"well..actually, it's not my home.she said playing along with his little game. I'm baby siting all the knick knacks and silver wear for the town bastard." 

"oh really, is that so." 

she giggled at his tone."well actually, he's quite charming when he wants to be." 

"ah the old grump with the heart of gold, how sweet." he mocked.

"not really." she quip.

"and how are you occupying your time while house siting, have you had many gentlemen callers? he asked his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"no, of crouse not. I spent most of my time reading actually."she tersely replied.

"sounds rather dull, do you like to read belle? 

"well obviously. she giggled.

"what's your favorite book? he asked surprised to find that he genuinely wanted to know.

"well at the moment I'm re-reading jane eyre." she replied with a small smile.

"yes, yes I've read that one once.it's a gothic tail about a young innocent girl falling for the dark and brooding master of the house." he snidely replied. 

she laughed. "your missing a few details." 

"oh yes, the failed wedding and the improper seduction chapter.please mind the crystal." he said the words of warning slipping from his lips.

she turned to see the glass carelessly placed on the edge of the kitchen counter. frowning she turned back around and looked out the glass door. 

"are you watching me? she asked looking out the glass doors searching in the dark for him. 

"and would that excite you, if I were? he asked as hid behind the side of the house. 

she smiled and bit her lip. "the sound of your voice alone has made my panties uncomfortably wet!

he made a strangled noise and palmed himself.her confession making him painfully hard!

"what are you wearing under that short skirt? he asked his throat suddenly dry.

"dark blue panties." she said backing against the counter top while gold carefully peered through the glass unseen.

"do you have a thing for panties mr sexy voice? she asked her hand moving up her skirt to touch herself.

"I have a thing for pussies! he growled and nearly bit his own tongue. wishing he said something less crude. 

she giggled. "really, then would you like to see mine." 

he made a growling noise.

"oh! she closed her eyes her fingers vigorly moving under her skirt.

"do that again! she begged. 

"what? he asked in a daze as he watched her touching herself.

"that sound, make that noise again, she pleaded. it makes my pussy wet! 

he growled. "belle your killing me, tonight you'll be the death of me." he moaned palming himself through his pants.

she smiled and slowly pulled down her soaked panties knowing that he was watching her.

"I had take off my soaked panties,  my pussy is so wet if I don't masturbate I'll pass out in frustration! 

"oh yes, yes..please touch yourself!  I want to hear you sweet belle." he unzipped his fly and took out his painfully hard cock roughly stroking himself.

she nodded her head. I want to hear you too, are you? she hesitantly asked.

"yes! he groaned squeezing his cock. 

"good." she absently nodded her head.

he watched as she widen her stance and put her fingers inside herself.

"tell me belle, tell me how dose your pussy feel? he all but pleaded. 

"good, so wet, she moaned i..I..need more." 

"take your time, how many fingers are inside you? he desperately asked. 

"one." she replied her voice hitching.

he chuckled. "add two more fingers, your needy little pussy needs to be somewhat filled." 

"is that what you would do,tell me more.tell me how you would touch me." she said closing her eyes and imaginating that it was his fingers moving inside her.

he closed his eyes for a moment thinking of all the dirty things he longed to do to her while pumping his own throbbing cock.

"I start by slowly stroking your folds, teasing you until you were dropping wet.then I would stick one finger inside hardly enough to get you off. but just enough to get you right where I want you." 

"and, where do you want me? she moaned as she moved her hips against her own hand.

he opened his eyes and saw her biting her bottom lip as she rocked against her own hand seeking more friction.

"I want you laid bare beneath me, with those beautiful blue eyes staring into mine while I filled your little pussy with my hard cock! I want to feel you all of you.I want to know how your pussy would feel when your coming on my cock.wrapped in your warmth.

"that's, hot! she giggled.

"that's enough pussy play, for now. pay attention to your poor negated clit." he ordered. 

she nodded her head pulling her fingers out of her qveiering pussy and parted her folds finding her throbbing cilt and stroked it with her wet fingers.

"oh, oh yes! that's so..don't stop! please keep talking I'm so close." she moaned rocking her hips in need.

"fuck, so fucking..your so fucking fuck! he shout as he watched her come undone by his voice.

she threw her head back crying out as she orgasmed.

"fucking hell! he yelled as he ejaculated.

"now stick your fingers back inside your orgasming pussy for round too! he gritted out breathing heavily.

she frantically nodded her head putting her fingers deep into her spamming pussy,riding out her orgasm.

spent and breathing heavily mr gold struggled to remain standing. he tucked himself away his eyes locked on the beauty standing in his kitchen getting herself off.he put his hand against the glass longing for her.

"I'm, I'm yes.. I'm almost there. did you..did you..she stuttered as she drove her fingers repeatedly in and out of her pussy. 

"did I what? sweet belle." he asked mesmerized by her.

"I don't no." she said fumbling to find the words.

 

"oh, oh...she moaned as she shattered coming hard while he watched hidden from her sight.

the silence between them lingered for awhile when she finally spoke first.

"your, you still there? she asked.

"yes, I'm here." he replied.

"well, I think I'll go run a bath now. I'm a mass and could use a little cleaning up." she said unsure how to end the call.

"need a hand washing your dirty pussy." he found himself asking.

"are you sure your ready for that mr gold? she asked with a smile.

"I want it to be my fingers inside of you, I want you to come by my hand. my mouth and cock, I want to hear you say my name." he said breathlessly.

"stop that, she sighed. if you truly want me then you know where to find me mr gold." she challenged and ended the call.

 

he stood outside watching longingly as she left the room leaving his greedy sight.mr gold entered the kitchen and picked up her discarded panties.he rubbed his finger over the wet patch of fabric caressing her moister as if he were intimately touching her.


End file.
